Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer technologies, and in particular, to an input device having a Bluetooth module and an operation method therefor.
Related Art
With the advancement of technologies, a computer has become a part of life. People almost need to rely on the computer both in work and in entertainment. In the current society, a computer and a peripheral input device thereof, even, have become a part of daily life of every person. Moreover, for a computer operation, an input device connected to a computer device may enable a user to communicate with the computer device, and further, enables the user to operate the computer device conveniently. Therefore, the input device plays a necessary role in communication between the user and the computer device.
A mouse, a keyboard, a game joystick, and the like are common input devices. For users, the input device brings great convenience to people when they operate a computer, such as, scrolling a screen, selecting an object, and inputting an instruction. Among various input devices, a utilization rate of the mouse is especially high. It is mainly because the mouse is a basic bridge linking a computer to a user. Therefore, it is self-evident that the mouse is important.
In addition, in entertainment, a computer may also be used by a user to play a computer game in leisure time. When playing the computer game, the user mostly needs to use input devices, such as a mouse and a keyboard, to control the game to proceed. To enable the user to operate the input device more conveniently and faster during a game, during installment of a software driver, data corresponding to the game, such as a shortcut instruction, a resolution, and an acceleration G value, will be preset. However, the preset data does not match a use habit of the user of the input device. As a result, the user still fails to use the input device smoothly. Even worse, the input device cannot acquire the use habit of the user to further set data, such as a shortcut instruction, a resolution, and an acceleration G value, in the software driver.